


deux beaux hommes (avec une belle pensée)

by Alconis



Series: Enumeration [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alconis/pseuds/Alconis
Summary: or Two beautiful men and one beautiful idea...Morning-afters can go one of two ways, and Charlie hopes for one but expects another. When he's proved wrong, he apologizes in thebestway possible...





	deux beaux hommes (avec une belle pensée)

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490927) by [@yansurnummu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yansurnummu/pseuds/yansurnummu).  
> Charlie is mine, and James is his.

Charlie sometimes counted sheep in French, though he didn’t know why. Often, he would count down from _dix_ as many times as he’d need before he fell asleep.

After last night, he’d fallen asleep counting from _cent_ , trying to calm his racing heart. The feeling of the warm, lithe body next to him, that _wanted_ him, made him feel as though he might burst. James was, quiet and still, for the first time that Charlie had ever seen. He’d pressed lips to dark curls, rested freckled hands on brown skin, and told James how lucky he felt as the other man drifted to sleep. When his breath came in short puffs, Charlie had to resist the temptation to wake him just to make sure this wasn’t another dream that would leave him aching and hard when he woke.

He’d fallen asleep after his third go backwards at _vingt-huit_ , trying to reconcile the thought that his reality was better than his fantasy.

When he woke, _still aching and hard_ , the bed was empty.

He laid on his back, arm draped over his forehead to shield himself from the sun streaming through his window, and counted again back from _trois_ , hoping he’d fall asleep and find his bedmate there when he woke up again. When that didn’t work, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With his shuddering exhale, he felt a different kind of ache grow in his chest.

Charlie lay there, watching the motes of dust fall through the light from the windows in lazy circles and tried not to acknowledge how much he ached _everywhere_.

His quiet reverie was interrupted by a noise from the kitchen that sounded like a glass shattering, then a string of curses as someone swept glass across the floor. Charlie stood, grabbing his sleep pants and stumbling a bit as he stepped into them, and silently padded to his door and tried not to hope.

“Charles? Are you still asleep? If you aren’t, I’m sorry about the glass. And if you are, _I did nothing_.” James’ voice came through the door, and a grin split Charlie’s face.

“Jamie?” Charlie leaned out the door of his bedroom and found his lover in his small kitchen in front of the stove wearing an overly-large shirt over his briefs. Charlie recognized it as one of his own, and it dwarfed James’ lanky frame, falling just shy of his thighs and showing off the lean muscles of his legs. The sight knocked the breath from Charlie’s chest, and his mouth hung open like a fish.

James spun round, a spoon in his hand and a cup of coffee in the other, with a cigarette tucked behind his ear. “Charles, you sleep like the dead.”

He set the cup of coffee down and moved to stand in front of Charlie, holding the spoon aloft. “Taste this.” James crowded him, pressing the the spoon between his open lips.

Obediently, Charlie took a bite of the offered food, and he groaned. “Shit, Jamie, that’s good.” He closed his eyes as he swallowed a mouthful of savory potatoes flavored with spices.

“Making you better than pancakes. Aloo paratha.” James turned back to the counter and gestures to the mess he’d made of Charlie’s kitchen. “You’ll love it.”

Charlie followed James into the kitchen, and he leaned against the counter and watched his lover work. James moved with cat-like grace, and Charlie could see the muscles in his legs shifting and stretching as he twisted and turned from the stove to the counter.

Charlie needed to touch him, make sure he was still real. He wanted to feel warm skin under his hands again, and he could no longer resist the temptation. Each time the hunter reached above his head, a sliver of skin would be exposed right below James’s navel, with just a hint of the sharp hip bones that made a "v" drawing Charlie’s eyes toward his groin.  

“Jamie, how long have you been awake? This looks absolutely delicious,” Charlie said. He moved to press himself against James’ back, and wrapped his wide palms around James’ biceps. Charlie rubbed up and down his arms and marveled at how something so strong could still feel so soft.  He kissed James’ neck and the skin beneath his lips was sweet and spiced, salty and bitter like tea. When James’s breath hitched at a swipe of his tongue, Charlie’s already half-hard cock went to full attention.

His attentions were rewarded with a low moan, obscene in the quiet apartment, and James pressed back against his groin. Charlie could feel him grind against the hard line of his cock under the soft fabric of his pajamas.

“Charles, fuck, don’t stop.” James dropped the spoon on the counter and reached over his head to push his hands into Charlie’s thick, ginger hair. Long, tattooed fingers tugged at the strands, and the sensation drove a spike of need into Charlie’s abdomen.

He continued to nip and bite as he moved his hands further down. In that moment, all he wanted was to find bare skin underneath the ridiculously oversized shirt. His palms found James’s hips, and it gave Charlie leverage to roughly pull the hunter back harder against his cock.

“Jamie, this sure smells good too.” Charlie pressed his nose into James’ hair, inhaling the scent of sleep and sweat and sex, tobacco and earth. After he exhaled against the wispy hair at the nape of James’s neck, Charlie whispered into his ear, biting at his earlobe and kissing the shell of his ear. “Fuckin’ hell, I’m hungry.”

With a rough exhale, James turned in Charlie’s arms and pressed away from the counter. “Are you now?” His voice, melodic and round, was low and sent a shiver down Charlie’s spine. Looping one arm around Charlie’s neck, James slid his palm against the soft fabric that covered Charlie’s cock, making his breath catch and his cock twitch under James’ nimble fingers. “I don’t know, Charles, it’s your kitchen. You can have anything you want.”

Charlie’s skin flushed hot, turning his cheeks a rosy red, and his pupils dilated with shameless want. He unconsciously thrust up against James’ hand as he was stroked. Charlie leaned down so he could wrap his large hands over James’ hips once more, digging in with his fingernails as he tried to hold back from bucking up too much.

“Mmm, Charlie, let me…” and then Charlie gasped as James tugged at the soft waistband of Charlie’s sleep pants and dropped to his knees. He had barely a breath drawn in before the soft, wet shock of James’ lips wrapped around his cock hit him. It was velvet warmth and slick pressure, and he flailed his hands until he gripped the edge of the counter behind him. He vaguely registered the sound of a crack as his fingertips dug into the wood, splintering it, too focused on the sensations of James’s mouth around him to care.

“Fuck’s sake, Jamie, you’re so beautiful like that,” Charlie moaned, “just fuckin’ amazing.” In his pleasure, his words were unintelligible as they tangled in his thick brogue. He made a small huff at the sound of his rough Irish words mumbled above the gorgeous, breathy moans James was making around his dick. “Jamie, please, just like that,” he whispered, a little self conscious at having the object of his fantasies actually in front of him like this.

His hands twitched, wanting to thread his fingers through the dark curls that fell across James’s forehead as the hunter sucked him. One of James’ hands wrapped around the base of his shaft, pulling at his cock in time with his mouth, and the other wrapped the other around Charlie’s thigh. Together, they made Charlie gasp as James sucked and stroked at him.

The hand on Charlie’s thigh moved up to cup his balls, running his fingers over and around the tender skin, and then Charlie pulled in a breath as James’s mouth moved to follow the path that his fingers had traveled. He wanted to push forward, his hips stuttering with the motion of tiny, involuntary thrusts. Before he could stop the words, they fell out of his mouth.

“Jamie, can I fuck your mouth?”

The moan that came from James was an explicit thing, and Charlie felt James steady himself against his thigh again and grip hard, his short, blunt nails digging into the muscle, so he could lean back. His mouth came off Charlie’s cock with a lewd, wet noise, and it made his cock twitch.

James took a moment to breathe heavily, and then looked at Charlie with his big, brown eyes.  

“Absolutely. I insist.” And then James took Charlie’s length between his lips, and Charlie was lost.

The wood counter protested when Charlie let go, ready to push his hands into James’ thick hair. He took a half-second to marvel at how it curled around his fingers before pressing his palms around his skull and thrusting into James’ mouth with a snap of his hips.

He’d imagined this, tried to imagine, but Charlie’s imagination paled in comparison to how good the reality felt. He thrust harder, listening to each sharp inhale James took before he pressed in again to hit the back of his throat.

Eventually, he could feel himself getting closer. Charlie pulled out and slid in again, this time slower so he could feel his cock slide over each inch of warm, wet lips and feel James’s tongue find every ridge and vein down his shaft.

There was tension drawing up in his abdomen, and it was too soon… He twisted James’s hair in his fingers, arching him away from his cock and watching the tendons in his neck press out as he was bent back. “Jamie, stop, hold on, you’re so good, feel so good. But just give me…”

James hissed in pleasure as Charlie tugged at his hair and then roughly let go to grab a fistful of that awful shirt. James was dragged up to standing, stretching the neck of the shirt but bringing their faces close. When he could look into James’s eyes, Charlie gave no warning, kissing him hard, tongue reaching up and licking inside James’s mouth, tasting the spice, the coffee and cigarettes, and the heady taste of his own pre-come.

If he was ever able to truly die, then James’s mouth was clearly his own personal heaven.

He paused for a mere second to take a deep breath, and then the only sound in the apartment was the wet press of lips and breaths taken between kisses.  

When Charlie stopped, he looked in James’s eyes for a brief second, then grinned. “Fuck. I wanna,” and he pushed the ridiculous shirt up and off, leaving the other man in his briefs. Charlie took a shuddering breath and slowly ran his hands over James’s back and arms, thumbs caressing the ink over each bicep. “I don’t wanna come yet.”

Though he looked as though he might, James didn’t have time to protest before Charlie grabbed him at the waist and hauled him up over his shoulder. He did, however, yelp as Charlie smacked his ass briefly, and Charlie could feel James’s erection twitch against his chest. He held James tight, running his hands soothingly over his ass and legs, and he took a few long strides through the bedroom door and threw him back on the bed. “Ah, Jamie, sorry, but I hadta.” He leaned over James’s long body and pressed him into the mattress, caging his head with his arms.

Dilated pupils surrounded by a thin crescent of brown, almost black met his eyes. “Do what? Whatever it is, please fucking do it.”

“I wanna put my mouth on you, god, you’re so gorgeous.” His voice was ragged, muffled as he nosed at James’s neck where it met his shoulder, licked up into the dip at his throat and over his Adam's apple, kissed his jaw, then met his lips again. “Wanna kiss your skin, it tastes so good. Wanna see if your cock tastes just as good.”

James arched up as Charlie put his hand on his cock over his briefs, finding it desperately hard.

He kept petting him, rubbing his cock against the fabric, and feeling it twitch as he slid down the bed, finding skin to press his lips against, licking and sucking at tender nipples and the narrow, tapered hips.

Charlie reached his goal, tugging off his underwear and kissing the length of James’s cock, then swallowing him in short, relentless strokes and taking him deeper with each inhale. He’d had only a sample of this the night before and, as he sucked it, the weight of it and the soft skin in his mouth made him want to do it again and again, until James was panting and gasping for release.

James cursed, a long string of both English and Punjabi swears leaving his lips. He moaned and then gripped the sheets with both fists. “Finally. Oh… God fucking dammit, Charles.”

Charlie continued until his lips were numb and James was writhing and wrecked. He sat back over James’s thighs, knowing his mouth was wet and red and swollen, and gave James a wide smile.

“Jamie, I want you to feel so good. So fucking good for me.” He stood, and grabbed the bottle of lube on his nightstand, coating his hand. He knelt back on the bed, finding his place between James’s thighs, and pressed his fingers to James’s entrance. He ran his index finger around the ring of muscle, putting pressure but not pushing in. “Wanna fuck you. Make you feel me.”

He leaned down, red hair falling in his eyes as he wrapped his lips around James’s tip. As he slid his mouth down, he pushed in to James’s ass with his fingers. He was rewarded with a series of lewd moans, and he pumped his fingers harder with first one, then two, then three at the same time. He kept sucking at James’s dick, swirling his tongue around the head, finding the groove and licking in to taste the salty pre-cum, then sucking down the shaft again. All the while, he kept thrusting, feeling the tight ring of muscle grip his fingers as he readied James for himself.

“Fuck, Charlie, do _you_ want me to cum yet?” James asked in between a series of gasps and sighs. “Cause if you don’t, you better stop.”

Charlie leaned back, still thrusting with his hand, and ran his other hand over James’s stomach. “Ah, you’re right. What was I thinkin?” He pulled out his fingers, watching James’s mouth gasp as he was left empty. He knelt up, filling his hand with lube again and stroking his own cock, gasping at the familiar, slick sensation. Desperate to touch him, he ran his hand over James’s entrance again, coating it even more. “Want you to feel me first. I want you to come riding my cock.”

He shifted forward, gripping James’s hips and pulling him against him and lifting James’s thighs over his own. He kept one hand on James’s hip to stay steady, and lined his cock up. “Jamie, you are so fucking unbelievable. I wanna…”

“Fuck, yes...” and then James gasped as Charlie pushed inside him, driving in slowly so the hunter could feel every inch of him.

He pushed in further, bottoming out then stilled, enjoying the feeling of James around him, muscles pulsing, tensing. He leaned down, bending James in half so he could kiss him, and then pulled out quickly and snapped his hips forward, hard.

Charlie couldn’t help but gasp as he filled James, who was moaning loudly with each thrust. He set a steady pace of long, slow strokes that pulled out and sharp thrusts that pushed in, adjusting the rhythm by the volume of James’s moans and pleas for him to go harder, faster, more... He tried to hold back, but as they panted and moaned in time with each other, his thrusts became harder and harder, crackling with energy.

“Let me try something?” Panting, Charlie paused to catch his breath and then leaned over James again and kissed him. When James nodded, he leaned back and put a hand on James’s belly. He’d done this for himself before, when he’d stroked his own cock to the idea of warm brown skin and soft lips, and drew his light in so he could run arc energy through his palm and over James’s skin. It pulsed, like a grenade, over his abdomen and down through his groin.

“Holy... fuck, do it again, but harder.” The words spilled from James’s lips as Charlie felt his light building once more. He was losing his own pace, feeling himself grow close again, and his rhythm unsteady. “Charlie, fuck me harder, and I’ll come for you.”

The familiar tight feeling in his belly was rising, pulsing behind his eyes, and he knew he was close too. “Just like this?” He leaned down, once more, and pressed his palm directly above James’s cock. The electricity bloomed outward in a pulse wave, crackling and sparking, but not hurting - instead, it made all his senses come alive.

James bowed up against him, groaning, as he painted them both with his cum. He moaned and pushed up against Charlie, driving him in further. It made Charlie growl, and he dug both palms into James’s skin, one on his abdomen and one on his hip.

As he gasped beneath him, James looked wrecked, but still had enough cheek to spur him on. “Charlie, you gonna come for me then? I wanna hear you scream my name.”

Thrusting again, then once more, Charlie felt his release between one moment and the next, spilling into James as he bottomed out. It felt as if, like a spring, it bubbled up along the ridge of his stomach, through his neck, and then out his mouth as he yelled James’s name.

The moment after was quiet, save for the heavy breaths each man took, until Charlie chuckled a bit, gently pulling out and then moving so he could lay on top. He rested his forehead against James’s, his muscles shaking and his mind clear. “Sorry.”

Lazily, James flopped his hand over Charlie’s back and laughed, brown eyes sparkling. “For what? Sorry for fucking me stupid?” Charlie kissed him again and stepped back off the bed. He could feel James’s eyes follow him as he moved around, finding a towel to wipe himself off, rinsing his hands and face, and then finding a fresh one for James. “Only you, Charles, could apologize for good sex.”

“Nah, that was perfect. _You_ are perfect.” Charlie leaned over and kissed James, then laid back so he laid in the crook of James’s hips, and spread his arms over his back and thighs. “I was apologizin’ for breakfast. I was just so glad to see ya.”

James looked at him in horror. “Breakfast. Shit.” He started to bolt out of bed, but Charlie tugged him down, twisting them so they fell side by side with James against Charlie’s chest.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Charlie pressed his face against James’s shoulder, the sweat still clinging to both of them. “You ain’t getting away so fast this time. And ya weren’t actually cookin’ anything yet.”

“But breakfast.” James whined, but Charlie nipped at his neck and pulled him closer with his arm. His hand came up to run through the hair on James’s chest, and James’s fingers tapped each of the freckles on his arm.

“It’ll keep.” He closed his eyes and could not remember what _une_ meant.

He thought he should start with _deux_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are unfamiliar with French numerals, they are _une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix..._
> 
>  _Cent_ is 100. _Vingt-huit_ is 28. 
> 
> Aloo Paratha is a North Indian dish of unleavened bread stuffed with a spiced potato mixture, rolled out and cooked on a griddle. Yes, it's better than pancakes.


End file.
